parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanut Big Top
Peanut Big Top is the greatest ringmistress and circus performer in all of Lalaloopsy Land. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. Peanut is the older sister of little Squirt Lil Top . Her name is based off of the deliciously salty treats elephants love to eat - as well as large circus tents which are referred to as big tops! About PeanutEdit AppearanceEdit Peanut Pattern Peanut Big Top is a light skinned girl with pink cheeks and a small pink star marking below her left eye. She has neon purple hair with wrap-styled bangs slanted towards the left with the rest of her hair pulled into pigtails held with red bows. She has worn many outfits, but her main consists of a white frilled top with red polka-dot print and a pink latex-material belt. Her skirt is orange with lighter orange tulle layers, while on each arm is a long red fingerless glove. On each leg she wears black and white striped stockings with a red heart patch sewn on to one leg, along with a pair of pink boots with red straps. For the Super Silly Party line, Peanut keeps her hair style but curls it various spots, including her pigtails. To the left of her head is a dark orange bow lined by tiny white frills and a piece of popcorn in the center. Attached to it are pieces of candy, one a large red lollipop, while the other is a red and orange swirl. Her eye star is now hot pink, while she has pieces of confetti strewn through the right side of her hair. She wears a white top with pink iridescent sleeves to match her silk belt and the spot pattern of her shirt. Light orange lace acts as the collar of her shirt, while her skirt is a thick striping of red and white with the same orange lace along the hem. She keeps her normal tights and wears a pair of boots reminiscent of her normal pair. PetEdit Peanut's pet is Elephant, a small lilac elephant with a red heart mark near its tail on the left side. It's usually wearing a black top hat. With Sew Sleepy Peanut, it wears a red hat instead. During special performances, Elephant will put on a light orange-yellow frilly skirt and a red bow on its head. It also has a magenta version of its top hat. Sometimes Elephant will dress like a clown. Elephant wears a red bowler hat with pink flower in the silly circus playset. HomeEdit Main article: Peanut's circus TriviaEdit April 1st is April Fool's Day. Peanut and Berry Jars 'N' Jam have striking similarities. Peanut does not enjoy being quiet. Out of all the original 8 dolls, Peanut was the only one who wore gloves. Peanut's Silly Funhouse Mini does not have tights but in The Carnival of Friends DS she does. Category:Lalaloopsy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Tomboys